The present invention is directed to a method for time-stamping a message based on the location of the message recipient. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method for determining the location of an intended message recipient and adjusting a received time-stamp to reflect a time associated with the location at which the intended recipient is located.
It is known to provide message services in communication systems. An example of one such message service is referred to as the short message service (SMS) available on the PCS cellular network operating under the IS-136 protocol (TIA/EIA/IS-136.1-A October, 1996; TIA/EIA/IS-136.2 October 1996). In such a network the cellular subscriber can receive data packets containing messages wherever the cellular subscriber is located. The IS-136 standard states that the message transmitted to the subscriber should include some time-stamp indicating when the message was received. However, there is no indication in the standard that the time-stamp should at all be correlated to the time zone where the cellular subscriber is located when he or she receives the message. The message could be time-stamped in accordance with the time zone in which the message is first received for distribution to the cellular subscriber. This could create confusion for the intended recipient when the message is sent out in relation to the present time for the subscriber. For instance, assume the message center is in one time zone, e.g., Pacific Standard, and the message is received at 1 p.m. in that time zone. Further assume that the cellular subscriber is in a second time zone, one hour ahead of the first time zone (Mountain Standard). Thus, the message was received at the message center at 2 p.m. Mountain time. If the message is delivered to the cellular subscriber at 2:15 p.m. in the second time zone but shows a message time-stamp of 1 p.m., reflecting the first time zone, then the cellular subscriber is confused as to when the message was actually received at the message center. It would be beneficial if this confusion could be avoided.